


Beauty

by MinnieRose



Category: Rodney Crowell - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Cuddling, Drama & Romance, F/M, Face Slapping, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, Heavy Petting, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Sex, Sexual Attraction, Slow Burn, Work of fiction, eventual daddy kink, flashbacks of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieRose/pseuds/MinnieRose
Summary: My life. What can I say? There were very hard times when I cried. But the good times were wonderful, full of love, romance and beautiful people. I remember it as if it were yesterday, growing up hurt and alone, until I found myself living what I can only describe as a fairytale dream.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags to be added as needed.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was warming up the front porch as a brisk breeze cooled my skin. There I sat, in Grandpa's old rocking chair, sorting the string beans I'd just picked, happily humming one of Grandpa's songs. 

The garden was huge! I remember always looking forward to harvest time. Grandpa had allowed me access to whatever vegetables I was inclined to pick and process. I loved the string beans and sweet corn, but I helped with sugar beets, onions, cabbage and peas. We also grew, among other things, tomatoes, cucumbers, watermelons and pumpkins, oh! And the spice patch.

Grandpa had a group of neighbors who, still fully enjoying country living, helped to cultivate and harvest each other's gardens, and barn raisin', not to mention the barn dances! 

I came to live with Grandpa when I was 16. He saved my life, my Grandpa did, and I came to be his biggest fan!

As I was a hummin', and a sortin', a blue car came kickin' up dust down the long driveway. I didn't pay much attention when a man got out and walked up the steps.

"Hello", I heard a beautiful voice say, "is Rodney home?"

I looked up from my chore to see a tall man, with black shoulder length hair curling at the ends, wearing a light blue, short sleeved shirt, looking down at me with a huge toothy smile on his face.

"Yeah", I replied, "you can go on in", and I motioned to the screen door. 

"Thank you darling", he spoke as he nodded at me, and went inside.

I had been living with Grandpa for 5 years, and I was used to seeing famous people at the estate. I didn't talk to them much, usually minding my own business and enjoying the simple life of country living. 

Having finished my gardening chores, I went in back for a swim. Marveling at the beautiful countryside filled with lush vegetation, fruit trees, flowers of purple, red and yellow, igniting a prominent array of color within the vast foliage of green, I stepped behind the bathhouse and quickly shimmied out of my clothes and into my one piece swim suit.

The bathhouse had a shower, a changing room and a washing machine. There was also a clothesline. Grandpa thought of everything.

I tossed my soiled garments into the washer, then dove into the deep end of the pool. As I emerged, I flipped my hair out of my eyes, and languidly shifted my body into a backstroke. It felt so good, cool and relaxing that I sighed in contentment.

As I was enjoying my swim, I heard Grandpa talking. Looking to the back patio, I saw him and Mr. Hiddleston settling down into the lawn chairs, visiting and sipping lemonade. 

Grandpa had told me that Mr. Hiddleston would be staying with us for a while, as he was back in the states to film the Loki series, and needed a safe place to stay. Grandpa had said many times that Tom Hiddleston was considered part of the family, and that I would meet him one day.

I had heard all about the making of "I Saw the Light", as I came to live here. They had just finished the undertaking of the project, and I got to watch the movie with Grandpa. I was a fan of Hank Williams, and had enjoyed it very much, except that it made me cry.

"Hey Baby", Grandpa always called me that, "where ya been? Come on over here and meet Tommy!"

I gave a big wave and called, "hello", as I made my way to the side of the pool. As I approached the bathhouse to get a big, white, fluffy towel, my body cringed as I heard high pitched squealing, and then Grandpa scolding, "damn girls, ya'all sound like pigs at the county fair".

That was it for me. No way was I going to meet with THEM until I had a few shots of something or other out of Grandpa's secret cupboard. I hurriedly slipped on a housedress from my dresser in the changing room, and scurried out and around the tall, wooden fence to the front porch.

The old house was huge, built in 1854 on a cotton plantation. It had been well kept, in excellent condition, sturdy and very beautiful. Standing three stories high, with a basement, a wine cellar, large front porch, back patio, swimming pool, bathhouse, toolshed and a four car garage.

My room was on the third floor. I picked it out myself. It was a fairly large room with a huge dormer window, directly above the front door. The walls were covered in pink wallpaper with little purple and blue flower prints. Having Victorian style furniture and a red oak wood floor, it suited me fine. The billowy curtains matched my light purple bedspread, and pink canopy.

Damn it! I should have guessed that my beautiful afternoon would be spoiled with the likes of those two. Elizabeth and Lucille. Grandpa's nieces by his sister's daughter Virginia. Virginia had been killed in a car accident when Lizzy and Lucy were 8 years old. Their father ran off, leaving them with their Grandma Patty, my great aunt.

Yes, I felt so bad for them having lost both of their parents like that, but my god they were spoiled! Aunt Patty and Uncle Lester lavished the twins with gifts, but they were never satisfied, always wanting more. And boy, did they know how to milk it! Master manipulators they were.

I decided to just ignore them, and go about my business. Feeling something soft on my leg, I bent down to take Ginger into my arms. My timid little toy Cocker Spaniel. I loved her up, and then brushed my hair and dressed. I felt loved and trusted, having little Ginger follow me everywhere. She always made me feel better.

One last look in the mirror, and I frowned as I tied my long hair back into a pony tail. I was plain looking, not lovely like THEY were, and they would never let me forget it. 

Grandpa was so excited about his good friend visiting, that I wanted to cook something special for them. Even though we had a maid, a cook, and a groundskeeper, I enjoyed helping out, cooking and doing chores. So down I went to start on supper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't familiar with Rodney Crowell, you might want to check him out. I adore his music!


	2. Suppertime

I had a wonderful menu planned for supper. Southern Fried Chicken, creamed peas, grilled corn on the cob, mashed potatoes and Grandpa's favorite homemade chicken gravy, homemade biscuits and peach cobbler made with fresh peaches from our tree. I choose strawberry preserves and apricot jam for the biscuits.

I loved to cook and bake, and watch Grandpa as he would take his first bite, savoring the moment. His approval meant everything to me.

Waltzing into the huge kitchen, Ginger trotting behind me, Marilee smiled as she held out a glass of fresh squeezed lemonade, "You needin' any help with supper tonight, child?"

"Nope", I replied, "I already have it started, just relax and enjoy your afternoon." 

Marilee had been cooking for Grandpa as long as I could remember. Her ancestors had been slaves here on this very estate, they had helped to build this house and worked in the cotton fields.

The first thing Grandpa did when he bought this plantation was to tear down the old slave quarters in back and build a swimming pool. He did not want any reminders left from those days.

As I began preparing supper, Marilee, scrunching up her face, said, "those two hooligans are driving your Granddad ta drinkin' with their squeelin' and beggin', shaking her head and rolling her eyes. She could be quite the drama queen.

We could hear screeching and giggling coming from the patio. The twins were no doubt bombarding Mr. Hiddleston with questions and dramatic flattery. We looked at each other and laughed, Marilee mocking them with facial expressions and hand gestures.

A while later, as I was starting the chicken, Grandpa strode in and sat down at the table. "Hey sweetheart, where did Marilee go? Tommy would like some more of that wonderful lemonade."

"I gave her the night off", I grinned, "I'm cookin' supper. Tonight will be a more traditional country meal, but tomorrow, I'm doin' Creole cuisine."

"Ah baby", Grandpa pouted, "you don't have to do all that work. I was wantin' you to meet Tommy, you know he's part of the family."

"I will Grandpy, I just wanted to do something special for you guys, I'm making your favorite chicken and gravy...", then I spread a biscuit with our own strawberry preserves and served it to him. "Umm", he moaned in satisfaction as he took a bite.

Just then, Grandpa's delighted face morphed into a frown, as the squealing was sounding closer.

I looked up in time to see the beautiful Tom Hiddleston gracing the doorway of my kitchen. His hair was shoulder length, died black for his Loki role, facial features soft and warm, standing in a relaxed stance, smiling at me.

Grandpa spoke, "Tom, I'd like for you to meet my granddaughter Katie", as he motioned for me, putting his arm around my waist, giving me a hug.

"Baby", he said, "say hello to my good friend Tom", as he gently pushed me in Mr. Hiddleston's direction.

Lizzy and Lucy butted their way into the kitchen before I even had a chance to shake his hand, but Grandpa stood up and ushered them away, "come on, girls, I have something to show you....", as they disappeared from view.

I really wasn't nervous, being used to meeting celebrities, but when he took hold of my hand, my breath hitched as I felt a flutter in my stomach.

"It is very nice to meet you, Katie. Rodney has told me so much about you, I just feel like I know you", he chuckled, as he lifted my hand to his lips and planted a kiss.

"I have heard a lot about you, too. Grandpa tends to carry on, ya know", I returned his smile, "please sit down and I'll bring you a homemade snack", I said pulling out a chair from the table.

"Oh, I do not want to impose", Tom began. "Now Mr. Hiddleston", I purred, "you are Grandpa's special guest and you will receive our finest southern hospitality". 

"Yes ma'am", he replied in a rusty southern drawl, "cain't argue with that". We laughed as I walked to the counter.

"So how long will you be visiting us?", I asked as I poured lemonade and heated a biscuit, spreading it with butter and strawberry preserves. 

"Well, we have a three week break now, and then maybe on and off for the next five or six months", he said looking thoughtful.

I served Tom his afternoon snack, and excused myself as I went back to making supper. We continued to visit as I worked.

Nearing suppertime, I was setting the dining room table for eight. I could hear Grandpa and Patty playing their guitars, everyone else was singing. Marilee appeared, and helped me with the finishing touches. Patty, Les and the girls were staying for supper, and I insisted that Marilee eat with us also.

She had a double room on the second floor, and was considered part of the family. A beautiful, older black woman, full of knowledge and love, Marilee was the closest thing I'd ever had to a mother.

Supper turned out wonderful! Grandpa sat at the head of the 14 ft. long mahogany dinner table, with Tom to his right. 

Lizzy and Lucy were fighting over the chair next to Tom, when Grandpa loudly cleared his throat, and with exaggerated look of victory, politely told Marilee to sit there. 

The look on the twins' faces was enough to make me fight to hold back a giggle.

After Grandpa said Grace, everyone dug in. Aunt Patty and Uncle Lester were telling of the twins' accomplishments, and bragging on their grades. They were seniors in High School this year.

"Oh Marilee", Patty said in appreciation, "this meal is delicious!". "Yes it is", Les agreed. Smirking, Marilee answered them, "Katie is a wonderful cook", taking another biscuit.

Grandpa chimed in, "and tomorrow, she's making Creole cuisine", he said proudly, "best cook in the county, next to Marilee of course". "Marilee taught me everything I know", I smiled at her.

Lizzy frowned, "Katie, honey, your biscuits are a tad bit dry. Maybe you should add more milk", she said in a very sweet, condescending way. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Lucy looked at me and said, "this is all so good, but the corn on the cob is charred, I absolutely cannot eat it. Tom", Lucy cooed batting her eyes at Mr. Hiddleston, "I want to invite you over to our house this weekend and I will cook you a gourmet meal. I attended culinary school last summer", and she licked her upper lip as she stared at him.

"Baby", Grandpa said with a genuine smile, "you've outdone yourself. This meal was perfect". My Grandpa. He always had my back. "Thank you Grandpa", I smiled as I got up to fetch dessert. I served the peach cobbler warm with ice cream that I'd made several days ago.

As I was serving dessert, Tom was apologizing as he'd declined supper with Lucy. "Perhaps another time", he said graciously.

After supper, the twins began whining as Lester announced that it was time to go. Tom approached me as I was clearing the table, and began to help. "Oh no you don't", I protested. Turning to me, he grinned, "your meal was excellent. I enjoyed it very much." Following me into the kitchen, Tom joked, "as I am the guest, I can help if I want to". We laughed and talked as we cleaned up and washed the dishes.

When the job was done, Tom thanked me again for supper, and went to find Grandpa. I wandered out to the patio to gaze at the beautiful star filled sky, feeling happy and content. For some reason, my thoughts kept drifting back to that tall, handsome man who had been so polite. I felt fluttering again.


	3. The Past

The next morning I awoke only to discover that there were two cocker spaniels in my bed. Ginger was curled up on my left, and another one curled up on my right. He was a sweet, gentle doggy, wagging his tail and licking Ginger.

They were so sweet together. I figured he got into my room when Jackie brought my laundry in, but where did he come from?

Then I heard Tom's lovely voice calling, "here Teddy, here Teddy....now where did that dog disappear to?" Chuckling, I called out "in here!"

Tom followed my voice, as my door was ajar, and opened my bedroom door. "Oh I am so very sorry", Tom began apologizing, but I cut him off. I assured Tom that everything was alright. I was wearing my silk pajamas which covered me up.

He gently lifted his pooch from my bed, and sheepishly backed out of my room.

Throwing my robe on, I went down for coffee and a sweet roll. Grandpa was reading the paper, while eating breakfast. Marilee sat a cup of coffee with cream in front of me. "Thank you", I smiled.

We all joined in a polite conversation, when Grandpa informed me that he'd accepted an invitation for us to sing at the Farhmer's barn dance on friday. The Farhmers were our neighbors, and they loved to dance and sing, as well as "party till the cows come home".

"Rodney!" I called him by his first name when I was startled or worried. "No! The last time I went to a dance there Chuck wouldn't leave me alone. He followed me around pestering me". 

Not only did he pester me, he copped feels every chance he got, but I wasn't about to tell Grandpa that.

Chuck was the Farhmer's oldest child, he was a Senior at the same school that Lucy and Lizzy went to. Ottowa Senior High. I had graduated from there 3 years ago.

"Ah, Baby, come on, it'll be fun! We can sing together, and it's been a while since I've danced", and Grandpa winked at me.

I looked at Marilee, and we broke out laughing. "Oh Grandpa, you just want to dance with Mary Lou!" I teased, as Marilee started oooooohing, and we began singing

Well hello Mary Lou, good bye heart

Sweet Mary Lou I'm so in love with you 

"Alright, alright", Grandpa sounded annoyed, "yes, she will be there", he stated. Grandpa had been after Mary Lou for a while, and she had finally agreed to meet him at the Farhmer's dance on friday night.

Finishing my coffee, I kissed Grandpa on the cheek, "ok, I'll go", I said, grabbing a roll and heading for my room to get dressed, when Tom spoke my name. 

Turning to him, he took my hand and asked, "would you be my date for the barn dance?" His eyes sparkled, as he lowered his head and added, "I would be honored if you would accompany me".

"Why Mr. Hiddleston", I simply purred, "I would love to", then I headed for the stairs.

We only had four days to decide on and practice what to sing for the barn dance, well, I had to practice anyway. Grandpa was a natural.

The Farhmers had a huge quonset building that they decorated to look like a barn on the inside, with bails of hay, two lofts, wooden stalls and antique items placed about. There was a stage for the band and strobe lights.

The two doggies followed me up to my room, where I got dressed and put my long blond hair into a ponytail. It sunk in then that Tom Hiddleston asked me to a dance! I let out a squeal! As I took one last look in the mirror, I thought to myself, 'who am I kidding. He only asked me because he's friends with Rodney'.

GRANDPA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Rodney and Tom went down the basement to the music studio. "Oh", Rodney continued the conversation, "I'm sure they know that YOU are here by now. Those girls couldn't keep a secret if their lives depended on it".

"Son, it is completely up to you if you want to do a song or not. If ya don't, I'll enforce your decision", he smiled.

"Thanks, I don't really want to", Tom answered "You were going to tell me about Katie. What happened to her parents?"

Rodney cringed, "I don't like to talk about it much. I failed them, my girls". Tom started to speak, but Rodney held up his palm, shaking his head.

"You knew I had a daughter with my first wife, Caroline. We were married very young and only lasted five months. She left and took Lilly. 

After that, I met Rosanne, we worked on our careers and got married. I didn't see Lilly very much while she was growing up.

I always thought there'd be more time after this gig, or that album. I should have made time. Anyway, Lilly grew up without a daddy, Caroline never remarried.

Every so often, Lilly would come to see me, usually doped up and angry, or just plain angry. I felt guilty and gave her money, but what she really needed was my time and attention. 

The last time that I'd spent with my daughter, she was pregnant. I set her up in a house, where she stayed until Katie was born. About 6 months later, they disappeared. 

Lilly went back to Katie's father, that bastard. She sent me letters now and then, and pictures of Katie up until she was five. We had no more contact for 11 years. I couldn't find them".

With tears in his eyes, Rodney finished the story. "As it turned out, Caroline died from a drug overdose, and the bastard took Katie to live with his parents in Oregon.

They didn't want her, and she was abused and neglected. They did send her to a good school, but otherwise she had no one. No one to love her. No friends. She told me that the bastard hit her a lot.

She had two black eyes when I found her, 16 years old. She called me crying, and I took custody of her the following day."

As Tom was fighting back tears and Rodney was wiping his face, Tom noticed two paintings which he hadn't seen before in the studio. 

One painting was from the movie I Saw The Light, the silhouette of Tom at the beginning singing "Cold, Cold Heart". The other picture was from the cover of Rodney Crowell Greatest Hits.

"I don't remember seeing those before", Tom choked out. Rodney smiled, "Katie painted those", he said proudly, "my birthday presents".


	4. The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney Crowell, my Grandpa. I'm his biggest fan!

I found Grandpa in his studio going over music ideas for the barn dance. Tom was pickin' on the guitar. 

"You know what Grandpa?" I asked enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see you preform! Are you taking requests?"

"Oh, I might", he replied, "but I want to ready a song list. I want you to do one set so I can dance with Mary Lou", Grandpa proceeded to give me his cute "puppy eyes".

"A whole set?" I protested, "they'll boo me off the stage!" Grandpa frowned, "they wouldn't dare".

"Ok, let's have it", I said in resignation.

Smiling, he read his list. "I'd like for you to accompany me on my first set...

Fever On The Bayou  
Shame On The Moon  
Oh What A Beautiful World  
God I'm Missing You

"Ok, I love those! But you have to practice with me", I said getting all giddy, "I get to sing with a superstar!" I chimed as I clapped my hands together. Grandpa laughed.

Whoa, then I looked at Tom, "speaking of superstars, could I do a song with you too?" I asked sheepishly.

Hesitating, Tom looked at me and said, "yes, I think I'd like that. What would you like to sing?" I noticed Grandpa snickering.

"Well, do you want to do, maybe, Hank Williams or a duet?" I asked slowly. "I'd like to hear you sing Jambalaya", I added. Tom's eyes became huge, "you're kidding, right?" he asked hopefully.

As Tom and I talked about which songs we liked, Grandpa finished his list. He planned three sets, of 4 songs each that he would sing. I had a set of 3, plus one song with Tom.

1\. Grandpa's first set  
2\. My set  
3\. Tom and I one song  
4\. Grandpa's 2nd set  
5\. The Square Dance  
6\. Grandpa's last set

"Baby", Grandpa said, "you pick out three good songs for old people to dance to. I plan on sparkin' Mary Lou", he smiled big.

I frowned, "what OLD people? I don't know any". Chuckling, Grandpa announced that we needed to practice a song, and that he was going to take a nap.

"What songs will you be singing?" Tom asked. "Well, I was thinkin' on sparkin' music for Grandpa. What about 'You're Still The One' and 'I'm Jealous?"

"Damn, what was I thinking! I can't even begin to sing Shania," I muttered more to myself.

"Let's hear it"

"No."

"Yes."

"I can't."

"You can do anything that you set your mind to", Tom said to me, then he brought up the video of You're Still The One from U tube.

As it began to play, I sat frozen. Tom took my hand and kissed it, looking into each other's eyes, he smiled lovingly at me. "Will you sing for me?" he crooned in his lovely, baritone voice......

I sang both songs to the music videos.

I loved to sing. I sang with Grandpa all the time, just not in public.

It had occurred to me that there wasn't anyone around who would ask me to sing. Must have been Grandpa's big idea.

Then what to sing for the third song, let's see, "Oh, I know! From Pure Country, I Cross My Heart, for Grandpa and Mary Lou! Yes!"

We decided to do it as a duet, along with Flower's On The Wall.

We spent hours singing together, and then we watched Pure Country on Grandpa's big screen. Made me so happy! Tom did!


	5. Cinderella, Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could a perfect night go so wrong?

By Friday morning, we had practiced so much for the show that I felt it was going to be fun. Grandpa's band, Steve, Guy and Towns had practiced with us, and everyone knew all of the songs.

Tom and I had even worked out a dance routine to Flower's On The Wall. He had only been with us for 6 days, but it felt as though we were already good friends.

He was so much fun to be around. And he had a delightful sense of humor.

As we sat visiting after breakfast, Marilee poured us coffee and sat with us at the table. Grandpa opened the newspaper, and the doggies were playing together under our chairs.

"So Katie", Tom began, "I meant to tell you before that I was very impressed with your paintings".

OMG, OMG, "You saw my paintings? Which ones? I can explain about that one, I..." I was babbling, frantically trying to think of a good excuse when Grandpa cut me off.

He was laughing heartily, "he's talking about the pictures in my studio that you painted for my birthday". 

Tom gave me a very suspicious look, "come on, Katie, what gives?" he asked with a grin.

"She's quite the artist", Grandpa said, "maybe she'll show you her art studio", he said to Tom and then gave me a knowing look.

Marilee started laughing just then, "oh lordy, lordy!" Then she doubled over, and Grandpa laughed harder.

Now they were pissing me off. What the hell, "I'm outta here!" I spat, and I left the table, both dogs following me. Actually, I think Teddy was following Ginger.

Upstairs I went, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Katie", came Tom's voice from the other side of my door, "may I come in?" 

We ended up sitting on my bed and talking all morning. Tom told me about his home in London, his family, and he told me that this place felt like his second home.

He had enjoyed living here while filming I Saw The Light. I listened to his beautiful voice, and saw how his eyes lit up, his hand gestures, and how his facial expressions changed as he spoke.

This man was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Inside and out.

He asked me what I liked to do. I told him about gardening, my love of cooking, painting and listening to music. Giggling, I admitted that I was a huge fan of The Avengers, and that I adored Loki.

He sat close beside me when I showed him my photo albums, and he listened as I explained about each picture, focusing all of his attention on me. Unbelievable.

After lunch, we helped Grandpa load up his van with instruments and equipment, and he headed over to the Farhmer's to set up with the band. He gave me the keys to his 1955 red Chevy and told us to be there around 6:00pm.

Tom sat at the kitchen table as Marilee and I made ranch potato salad and deviled egg potato salad. The hosts would supply the meat, usually grilled or roasted, and everyone else would bring side dishes.

Lucy called me. "What are you taking to the barn dance?" she asked politely. I wanted to reply Tom Hiddleston, but I told her potato salad. She said they were bringing relish trays and their mom's famous baked beans.

"Yeah, what a gas", I laughed. Clearing her throat, Lucy asked if Tom was going. I told her that he was, wondering just what she was up to. I heard her say "he's going!" and then I heard squealing.

Marilee refused to go with us. She said she wanted to rest and watch TV. We loaded up the four gallons of potato salad, and I noticed Tom admiring Grandpa's car, so I tossed him the keys. After all, it was only proper for the man to drive.

The quonset/barn looked fabulous! It was decorated perfectly, just like an old fashioned barn. There was a large dancefloor by the stage, rows of picnic tables and lawn chairs, and two long tables filling up with food.

The overhead lights were dimmed, and the whole place was filled with electric lanterns and tiny colored lights. Of course, the band brought their own lighting and strobe lights.

Tom looked so hot! He wore a white western cowboy shirt with blue and gold embroidery, tucked in to the tight Levi jeans covering his long legs, fancy brown cowboy boots, and a Stetson Skyline Fur Felt Western Cowboy Hat. His black hair curled over the shoulders of his white shirt, and in the low, colored lighting, he looked like Cowboy Loki. OMG! I was staring.

Chuckling, Tom said, "this is great! It feels like I'm on a movie set", as he put his large hand on my waist and pulled me to him. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You look truly beautiful", he told me as he hugged me to him. "Well thank you kind sir", I answered in an exaggerated southern accent.

As Tom looked into my eyes, I could swear that his eyes darkened, "call me sir again", he whispered in my ear. Just as I was about to swoon, someone called my name.

"You two look great together", Guy said as he approached us. He was a band member with Grandpa.

I was wearing a denim cowgirl skirt and a white fringed western style shirt. I wore my white cowgirl hat and matching boots, and my red bandanna.

I had tied my long hair back with red and blue ribbon holding my ponytail.

The place was filling up fast. People were talking and eating. Many people spoke to Tom and Grandpa as we ate.

Jeannie and Billie, my good friends from high school were there. We had a great visit, as I'd went to sit by them. We didn't get to see each other often, but we always kept in touch.

I noticed that Lizzy and Lucy had found Tom. Poor guy.

The band began to warm up, and as I was excusing myself, I felt two large hands, one on each shoulder. Jeannie and Billie were gasping, as Tom bent down from behind me, and kissed my cheek. "It's almost time", he purred in my ear.

As Tom walked me to the stage, Lucy came up behind us and stopped Tom. "Remember, Sunday afternoon", she said as she batted her lashes at him.

Tom ignored her, and to my surprise, he lifted me on to the stage. Grandpa winked at me and nodded his head. I just laughed.

I took my place on stage. Grandpa did the introductions, and they began playing. The crowd went crazy! Cheering and dancing to Fever On The Bayou.

The lights were flashing, the place was rockin'. I was having a blast! Grandpa kept glancing at me, encouraging me.

Rodney Crowell was loved dearly down south, and I felt very proud to sing back up on HIS songs. I was so proud of my Grandpa. These people were our neighbors, our farming community. I felt at home.

But after the 1st set was over, Grandpa announced....me. I wanted to turn tail and run.

"This next set is very special to me. Please give a very warm welcome to my granddaughter, Katie Marie Crowell".

Tom had been dancing through the 1st set, but now he was standing still, watching me. Shit.

The band began playing You're Still The One, I saw Grandpa take Mary Lou's hand, and I began singing, the song flowing freely from my heart, as I looked at Tom. He was watching me, grinning ear to ear. 

Grandpa and Mary Lou were dancing their first dance, cheek to cheek. That made me happy.

Without pause, we went right in to I'm Jealous. Again, it flowed freely from me. I figured it was because I loved the songs, and Shania Twain.

As we were finishing this beautiful song, I saw Tom gazing up at me, ignoring the girls tapping him, wanting to dance.

The clapping died down, and Guy stepped up to announce, to everyone's surprise, Tom Hiddleston.

Tom stepped up on to the stage and the female cheering was deafening.

We began with I Cross My Heart in a duet. Tom would look at me, like he was singing to me. Beautiful song.

Flowers On The Wall was really fun. We sang, danced our routine, and it went over real well.

At the end of our set, Tom jumped down, then he lifted me to the floor.

Taking me by the hand, we danced to Grandpa singing, Tom leading me in the Two Step.

I was on cloud nine, like Cinderella at the ball. During Please Remember Me, he held me close as he rocked us gently to the slow beat. Something was happening to me, something I had never felt before. 

A fluttering heat was burning deep into my core. I buried my face into Tom's chest, his hand cupping my head close to him, I could hear his heart beat, and feel my nipples harden.

Tom whispered into my ear, "You are so beautiful, I don't think I ever want this to end", as he held me even tighter. Looking into his beautiful blue eyes, I replied, "this is very nice", and then he gently kissed my lips.

The Square Dance was about to start, so Tom led me off of the dance floor. I saw Lizzy staring at us as I told Tom I needed to go to the ladies room. "Don't be long", he hummed.

I had just sat down in the stall when someone else came in. I heard Lucy's voice, "yes! and Tom is coming over to our house on Sunday!" she bragged to someone else. "But for some reason he told me not to tell Katie, he doesn't want her to know. She could make it awkward for him while he is staying there, I guess".

I waited until they'd left, and exited the stall. I was certain that Lucy was lying, she was the more devious one.

I couldn't find Tom anywhere. The place was packed with people drinking, and dancing, and eating, but where did he go?

Just then, the Farhmer's youngest daughter approached me and complimented my singing. "Mr. Hiddleston is sick and waiting for you in the car", she told me, "he asked me to find you".

Oh no, I hurried through the crowd and out to Grandpa's Chevy. I opened the door, only to find it empty. "What?"

Just as I turned around, someone grabbed me and shoved me into another car. Before I knew what was happening, the car sped off with me lying in the back seat, someone lying on top of me.

Terrified, I let out a blood curdling scream, but it was answered with a cruel laugh, and the strong smell of alcohol. 

Filled with panic, I felt nausea begin to overwhelm my stomach. I struggled with my captor, and was slapped hard across my face.

It occurred to me that I might be getting kidnapped for Grandpa's money. "Oh God! No!"


	6. Panic

It had been a half hour since Katie had went to the ladies room. Tom was getting frantic trying to find her. Lucy had told Tom that Katie left with Chuck, and then asked him to dance.

Not believing Lucy, Tom began asking people if they'd seen Katie, but most of them couldn't walk, let alone see. 

Soon, Rodney finished his last set, and Tom waved him over. "I can't find Katie", he said with urgency and fear in his voice. Rodney frowned, "tell me everything".

A short while later, Rodney was questioning Lucy about how she knew that "Katie left with Chuck", knowing that she was lying, and Lucy became flustered.

Patty began to argue with Rodney, and tempers flared. Tom decided to search outside, beginning in the parking lot.

***************************************************

I could feel hands on me, the car was bouncing down a gravel road, and I was crying. 

It was Chuck! OMG! He reeked of alcohol and slurred his speech.

"Always thinkin' you too good fo me. Little stuck up bitch, I'll teach ya..."

And then it happened. I knew it would. I tried to turn my head, "look at me!" he yelled.

I puked all over him. All over the back seat. All over the floor. 

"OH MY GOD! STOP THE CAR!" Chuck yelled, backing away from me. "MY CAR! MY CAR! GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

Well, at least my stomach was feeling better. I laughed when I saw Chuck covered in vomit. "Serves your right", I said.

The car was stopped, the driver opened the door, "ooooh sick!" he yelled, "disgusting!"

Chuck shoved me out the door face first, and they sped off, covering me with gravel and dirt. Well, that turned out better then I thought it would. Even though I was covered in puke and certain that my arm was broken from being shoved out the door.

************************************************************

The party was over, people were stumbling out to their cars. When Tom was searching the parking lot, he found the front passenger door to the Chevy was open. 

A sick feeling lodged at the pit of his stomach. He was scared. He was beginning to believe that something awful had happened to Katie, and Tom did not want to loose her.

Looking down, parked near a farm light, Tom saw deep burn out tracks.

With the keys still in his pocket, Tom started up the Chevy, following the tracks turning left on to the bumpy gravel road. It's worth a try, he thought.

Tom's phone rang. It was Rodney. "Where are you?" Tom told him about the open car door and the tire tracks.

"Oh my god", Rodney mumbled. He called Tom to tell him that little Christina Farhmer had shed some light on this subject. "It seems as though Lizzy and Chuck persuaded Christina, Chuck's youngest sister, to coax Katie out to the car."

The police were called.


	7. Princess

There I sat, in the dirt on the side of the road. It was quiet, except for the sounds of crickets and locusts in the distance. The full moon cast an eerie glow over the darkened countryside.

It had cooled down, and a cold breeze blew over me. For the first time since I had lived with Grandpa, I was scared. Really scared. 

The cool country air smelled of dirt and wildflowers, but I reeked of vomit, making me feel ill again.

Everything was a blur, I couldn't remember why my wrist and cheek were hurting. Too stunned to cry, I just stared down the darkened road.

Hugging myself, I hung my head and felt the tears flow.

I remember seeing bright lights, and then a policeman carrying me to his car.

***********************************************************

Tom returned to the Farhmer's quonset at Rodney's request, to talk to the police. 

Rodney was standing beside Patty and Les, as the police were questioning Lucy and Lizzy. Loren and Mable Farhmer were sitting at a picnic table with little Christina between them, yawning. 

The entire county police force were out looking for Chuck's car. Several of Chuck's friends told the police that Chuck had been taking pills and drinking heavily, and that Chuck left with his friend Roger Dillion, who was out of college.

Chuck's friend Gary, who was a nice boy, said that he tried to take Chuck's car keys, but Roger had them. "Chuck kept rambling, talking about making Katie pay", he had volunteered this information, as Gary was worried too.

He had done some grounds keeping work for Rodney in the past, and he had liked Katie.

As Rodney was pacing, Tom joined him. "They'll find her", he said with emotion in his low voice.

There was some commotion as another police car pulled up. Two more cops arrived, all having a meeting. Marilee arrived also, all panicked and fit to be tied.

As Marilee was frantically questioning Rodney about the kidnapping, going on about how "that no good little pervert had always tried to grope Katie", and "if he lays one finger on her I will personally see to it that he will NEVER be able to do that again! I..."

The Police Chief approached them. "We found the suspects, Chuck Farhmer and Roger Dillion. They are in custody and the car is going to police impound". As Marilee was becoming more upset, Tom hugged her and cooed in her ear, "it's alright, it's alright".

They heard Rodney speaking loudly to the Chief, "God! I don't know! How would I know that! My god Gerald, what the hell are you trying to say!?"

Then Gerald Carter, Chief of Police, approached Marilee. Apologizing, Gerald asked Marilee if she recognized this. Holding up a plastic bag containing a pair of ladies purple cotton briefs, he said gently as Marilee's eyes grew wide, "we found this in Chuck's front pocket".

Marilee fainted.

**********************************************************************

Grabbing Tom, Rodney ran to his car. He said to Tom, "you drive, I might kill somebody".

As they were heading to the police station, Rodney got a call. "Hello!" he said sharply. "Yes...yes...I'll be right there", and he proceeded to direct Tom to St. Mary's Hospital. "She's there", he said.

When Rodney and Tom arrived at the hospital, they were told to wait for the doctor. Sitting down in the waiting room, Rodney hung his head, buried his face in his hands, and cried.

Tom then realized just how much he loved his friend, his mentor, his family. They sat in silence. The clock on the wall was ticking. The nurses were talking. Time went by.

Finally, someone arrived to meet with them. "Mr. Crowell", Rodney looked up slowly, "yes". 

"I am Dr. Kay. I am happy to meet you. You are Katie's Grandpa?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"Katie will be just fine. She came in a real mess, covered in mud, a few bruises, and she'd thrown up. But after we got her cleaned up, it wasn't so bad. She has a sprained left wrist, a bruised cheek and a cut lip. All minor injuries".

Rodney stared open mouthed. Dr. Kay smiled, "Mr. Crowell, your granddaughter is physically fine. Go in and see her"

"May I see her as well?" Tom politely asked. 

"Absolutely, right this way", Dr. Kay led them to the exam room, "She can go home any time".

**************************************

I awoke to someone shining a light in my eyes, and my dirty clothes were gone. My favorite cowgirl outfit. Oh well, it was ruined anyway.

A nurse was talking to me, and wrapping my wrist. My left cheek was sore and my lip stung, but I was alright. Safe.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you have pain?"

"Not much, just my face and my wrist. I'm Ok."

A nurse took me to the bathroom and washed my hair, and I showered off. That smelled much better.

My head was clearing, as I sat on the side of the bed in a hospital gown.

"Do you feel like talking to the police?"

Oh yes, I wasn't about to let that jackass get away with ruining my night. Tom! My Cinderella night with Tom! He must think that I ditched him.

A police woman came in and talked to me. I told her everything. Everything that I could remember.

She recorded our conversation, thanked me, then left.

"Your Grandpa is here", Dr. Kay told me, "would you like to go home now?"

"Yes, thank you," I said as I looked down at the gown I was wearing. Then it hit me, the little asshole took my panties. Thoughts of revenge filled my mind. I would begin Martial Arts classes right away.

I had either made a serious mistake, or my brain would not accept it. I did not appreciate the severity of what Chuck did, and I brushed it off, thinking it was no big deal.

Then my Grandpa came into the room and hugged me. "Oh Baby, I was worried sick! What did he do to you?" he asked while studying my cheek and lip closely.

Tom sat beside me, taking my hand in his.

Grandpa gently took hold of my chin, "Katie, honey, tell me what happened. Did he hurt you anywhere else?" he nearly whispered.

"Grandpa", I began, "he tried". I saw the look on Grandpa's face, "Rodney, I am fine. I puked all over him and he threw me out of the car", I said giggling. "But it was worth it, there was puke running down his face". I laughed, but felt the sting in my lip.

"He is a chicken shit wimp. If it were a fair fight, I could best 'em. Can't get leverage with someone laying on ya."

I heard Tom gasp, and Grandpa said, "let's get you home". Then He took off his light weight, long coat and put it on me. "Get her, Tom."

"My pleasure", Tom said as he whisked me up, carrying me bridal style to the car.

Looking into his eyes, I innocently asked, "did you bring the glass slipper?"

Tom's eyes sparkled, "Ahh, I don't need a glass slipper to know that you are a princess".


	8. Let me get to know you, some more.

I spent all day Saturday in my room, reading and listening to music. Marilee brought me lunch and supper, although I didn't eat much.

Sunday morning, I woke up early feeling good. Donning my robe, I went down for breakfast. No one was there, not even Marilee, so I decided to make breakfast.

I made homemade waffles, hash browns and eggs.

Squeezed fresh orange juice and set out several kinds of jam, syrup and strawberries.

"Something smells divine", I heard Grandpa say as I was starting the coffee.

He came over to me and hugged me, "I love you, Baby". 

"I love you too, Grandpa." We just stood there, holding each other, Grandpa humming to me. It felt so good to know that I was loved and wanted.

We looked as Tom entered the doorway, Grandpa extending his hand, "group hug", he announced, and Tom embraced us both! 

After we were done with our sappy hugging, I insisted that they sit down, and I served them breakfast.

Marilee came in apologizing for being late, but I made her sit down and I served her too.

I enjoyed doing that, cooking and serving the meal.

"So", Tom asked me as I sat down to eat, "would you allow me to view your artwork? I would love to see your studio".

Grandpa elbowed me, "how can you tell him no, just look at him", grandpa was laughing.

Changing the subject, "Did you make out with Mary Lou?" I asked with a grin. OMG! Grandpa started grinnin' and blushing!

"You did! Ooooh Grandpa, you still got it!" I said with a giggle. "She agreed to let me court her", he said with a Rodney Crowell grin.

Marilee chimed in, "your Grandpa is a sparkin' Mz Mary Lou!"

We burst in to the famous courting song:

Froggy went a- courtin' and he did ride Uum, Uum.  
Froggy went a-courtin' and he did ride Uum Uum.  
Froggy went a-courtin' and he did ride,  
A sword and a pistol by his side M hm, Mhm.

Tom and Grandpa were laughing as we sang the entire song.

"Did you ever meet Tex Ritter, Grandpa?" I asked. "Sure I did. Met him at the Grand Ole Opry in 1970.

After breakfast, I showered and dressed in a modest pink cotton dress with purple lace around the hem and the V neck.

Marilee braided my hair. My wrist was achy, so I put the splint back on.

As I looked into the mirror, I stared at the ugly, darkened bruise and my swollen lip.

I gingerly ran my fingers slowly over my cheek, and then around my mouth. 

**************************************************************************** 

"KATIE MARIE!" Daddy yelled, he was angry at me again. "I told you to finish these dishes! Your grand parents are not your slaves. You eat here too!" he said as he took off his belt. "Daddy", I cried, "They wouldn't all fit in the dishwasher, I'll finish them now", I backed away slowly. "Back talking me again!" he seethed, as he lashed my back with his belt.

"Katie Marie!" Grandma scolded me, "I told you to be ready to go, you'll make us late again!" "I can't find my good shoes, I told you, I'm sorry Grandma", I cried. She slapped me hard across the face. Quit your crying, you little half wit!" I remembered going to church barefoot, and waited in the hot car for 2 hours.

"How did you burn your hand, Katie?" my teacher asked concerned, "I touched the hot stove by accident", I told her, terrified of Daddy finding out that she saw.

****************************************************************************

My old antique Victorian clock was chiming. 8:00am. I decided to invite Tom into my art studio. The third floor was pretty much mine, except for the library on the far end of the hall. As I opened my door, he was there.

"Hello Katie", Tom said, gazing down at me with his lovely blue eyes. Taking a step back, I smiled up at him.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure, come on in", I grinned, suddenly feeling...happy, and warm inside.

Following me over to my antique dark copper Victorian love seat, which I had custom made with pink cushion, we sat down and turned to face each other.

I hastily began, "Oh Tom, I am so very sorry about friday night".

"What? Why? You have nothing to be sorry for, absolutely nothing!"

"It's just that, I was having such a wonderful time with you, such a beautiful time that I never wanted it to end. Tom, I..."

He took my hand in his, "Is this alright?" he asked with concern.

"Is what alright?" I asked, wrinkling my brow.

"Katie", Tom began, "I feel like I owe you an apology. I took liberties with you that I had no right to".

*Silence*

"I don't understand", I said slowly, my face falling. Maybe he didn't have as much fun as I did.

"Touching you without your consent, I felt that maybe I was too forward."

I took hold of his other hand, looking into his beautiful eyes, I replied longingly, "you didn't touch me enough".

Then something happened that I did not expect. Lost to the moment, I leaned up to him and kissed his lips.

As I pulled back slowly, I whispered, "I'm not sorry", and I placed his hand between my breasts, holding it tightly to me. 

"Katie", he breathed, and kissed me carefully on the lips, then peppering my uninjured cheek with kisses, as he guided me back against the fluffy pillows.

Leaning over me, Tom nuzzled his nose into my neck, and nipped at my earlobe, as his hand softly gripped my breast, lightly massaging me through my clothing.

My hands ran lightly up his arms, over his shoulders, and up an down his sides.

Tom gently cupped the injured side of my face, lightly skimming my bruise with his thumb, as his free hand massaged my other breast.

"You're so beautiful", he crooned, "so soft", as he gently kissed and sucked on my neck.

Slowly, Tom sat up and pulled me with him. Feeling frisky, I turned, laying my head in his lap with my knees dangling over the edge of the loveseat.

Looking down into my eyes, he resumed massaging my breasts, speaking in a low tone, he said, "I enjoy your company very much, and I want for us to get to know each other better".

I couldn't help giggling, and he chuckled. My lids were hooded, nipples taught, and I heavily breathed, "and how's that working for ya?" as I ground the side of my head into his erection.


	9. Feelings On Canvas

Pulling me into an upright position, Tom wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. "Please show me your art studio. Share yourself with me. Besides, I want to see what all of the secrecy is about", he said chuckling in a low, throaty tone.

I couldn't help but giggle, "ok, Tommy, I'll show you", as I slid out of his grasp and off the love seat. "How much did Grandpa tell you?" I asked nonchalantly.

Tom followed me out my door, replying, "He just told me you'd earned a scholarship in art, and I'd like to see more".

"Did he also tell you that I quit art school?"

"What? No, Why would you?"

"Oh my", I sighed, as I unlocked the door to my studio. It was actually two rooms with an adjoining door between them.

The third floor of house had six large rooms. One at each end, with two on each side. My room was at the front of the house, with Grandpa's library at the opposite end, my art studio on one side, and two spare bedrooms on the other. Marilee and I kept sewing kits, yarn and such in the spare bedrooms.

"Why do you keep the door locked?" he asked. I just looked at him and smiled, "vandalism", I replied. Tom just gave me a funny look. 

As we entered the art room, Tom began gazing at all of the art, some copies of famous paintings, some sketches, pottery, and my pictures. The room was painted bright yellow, with lilac boarder and light green thin curtains. 

Turning his attention to the easels, he began humming and commenting, "these are excellent", he said as he studied my paintings. There were several landscapes seen from our house, one of Elvis in Hawaii, Rodney and Rosanne singing, Ginger cuddled up on my bed, and miscellaneous sketches.

Tom smiled brightly as he commented on the last picture of Hank Williams. I had painted HIS face using a poster from the movie.

As we were looking at the pottery, I told him, "I made these in school. Grandpa said that he'd build me a workshop with a pottery wheel and a kiln if I want one. I'm thinking about it".

We visited some more as I showed Tom around the room, until we came to the adjoining door. Looking in, there were tables with different arts and crafts, more paintings and macrame wall hangings.

In the back of the room were several paint boards leaning against the wall, that I had covered up with tarps. Of course Tom saw them.

"What are these?" he asked.

The only two people in the whole world who knew about these were Grandpa and Marilee. This was a very personal part of my life, by my choice.

As I looked at Tom, his soft expression and gentle body language, I felt that I could trust him.

Taking the first board, peeking at it, I uncovered it and leaned it back against the wall. I felt goosebumps on my arms, and my chest tightened a little.

The painting was of a man, with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a frown on his face, looking somewhere between bored and angry. He was leaning against a wall, arms folded, wearing a blue western shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

I solemnly stared at the painting before announcing, "this is my....my father. He was more like my mother's sperm doner".

Tom was silent. "My therapist suggested that I talk to him, maybe write him a letter, to get my pent up feelings out. And so, I painted this".

There was more silence. "Maybe you'll tell me about it someday", Tom nearly whispered. "Maybe", I said.

Dramatically changing my demeanor, I smiled sheepishly at Tom, and I could feel my eyes lighting up.

"You asked me why I quit art school. Well this is really embarrassing. That's why those two buffoons tease me about it".

"Do you mean Liz and Lucy?" he asked carefully.

Frowning, I replied, "Ah, no! THEY are why I lock the door. Grandpa and Marilee are relentless".

"The second semester started with Human Body Form. Sketching ah, naked human bodies. I failed that first assignment, because I drew my nudes wearing loincloths. The next three assignments were painting nudes, using live models. I couldn't do it. It just seemed...way too personal. Too intimate".

Picking up my sketchpad, I showed Tom my loincloth nudes. He flipped through the pages, humming with approval, especially the one of a female with her bare chest.

Tom's face morphed into a very surprised, open mouthed smile, as he pointed to the sketch.

I laughed, "ok, so I did draw boobies", and we broke out laughing.

"Are those more boobies?" he asked pointing to the other boards still covered, then he chuckled.

"Maayybee", I teased, watching his beautiful face. "Give it up, Katie, show me your secret", he breathed, mesmerizing me with his voice, his eyes, his attention.

"This is my masterpiece", I began.

"Then why would you keep it covered up?" 

"I don't want you to take it wrong and hate me!"

Tom rubbed the back of his hand over my cheek, "never", he said.

Unveiling the next picture, I closed my eyes. So many thoughts and emotions were going through my head.

I had no idea of what he'd think. I held my breath.

A few moments later, Tom put his arm around my waist, pulling me against his side. "Darling", he whispered in my ear, "I am deeply honored".

Tom was actually impressed, praising me while closely examining my painting. It was of Tom, well, Dr. Laing lounging naked on his balcony, covered with only a High Rise Brochure.

"The detail is stunning", he commented, "every shadow, every blemish, every vein, this is very well done".

"I couldn't do it. I could not draw you..you know..everything", I stumbled over my words, my cheeks warming.

Tom looked down to me, eyes darkening, "well I'd be happy to pose for you if you ever change your mind", he breathed as he looked into my eyes.

Gently rubbing my arm, Tom asked, "do I dare ask?"

"That one is a self portrait. My therapist suggested it, believe it or not. My inner most feelings at the time, it's hard to explain. I, well I thought that if I ever did get married, if I ever find my soul mate, I would give this to him. Now it just sounds stupid", I said.

"May I see it?" he asked sweetly.

"No. No one can see this", I bowed my head, and he seemed to understand.

Back into the first room, I set up two easels with blank boards, paints and brushes. As Tom was sitting down on the stool, he asked me about one of my paintings. It looked like a darkened, swirling, turbulent storm.

"Oh, that is one of my 'feels'. That was how I felt the day I found Grandpa's number and asked him to come and get me. That was my first painting that I did here."

"Tell me about you", I said, changing the subject. 

"What would you like to know?"

"Did my Grandpa put you up to spending time with me?" I blurted out, without thinking.

As Tom stirred his paints, he looked up at me and smiled, "no, I like you...a lot".

"This is the best vacation I've had in a long while, and being with you just makes it all the sweeter".

I could feel my body relaxing, a feeling of true happiness washed over me, "thank you, Tommy, that means so much to me".

We painted in silence, until Marilee called us for lunch. "No peeking until I'm done", Tom said. I just chuckled, and locked the door as we left.


	10. Not Your Typical Garden Party

Thursday morning, it was six days since the barn dance. Grandpa had been jammin' in the basement with his friends on and off, and the hired help were harvesting our garden, along with myself, Marilee and Tom, who had asked us if he could help.

Many of our vegetables had already been picked and canned. Some we had dried in the food dehydrator. We made vegetable chips and jerky yesterday, and today we were finishing up the main garden, and making fresh produce baskets for our friends.

At lunchtime, Tom and I took food out to the picnic table for everyone to enjoy. We had potato salad, southern baked beans, kale and lettuce salad, glazed baby carrots, and onion rings that I made from onions we had picked that morning. Grandpa was grilling hamburgers and hot dogs. 

Marilee had taken her famous strawberry\rhubarb pies out of the freezer and warmed them for dessert. Of course we had homemade vanilla ice cream too.

I sat by Tom as we ate lunch. I kept sneaking glances at him. He looked so beautiful, of course the more I got to know him, the more lovely he became in my eyes.

He was wearing a white cotton shirt, black jeans and brown loafers. He had tied his hair back into a "man bun", and it was doing things to me. I heard Grandpa ask Tom for some help, and I couldn't help but admire his round behind as he walked away.

Grandpa, Steve, Guy and Tom were all talking around the grill. I wondered what Grandpa was up to. He always had something goin' on. Speaking of "something going on", Aunt Patty and Mable Farhmer were getting out of Uncle Lester's Suburban, and walking towards me. "Oh crap", I muttered.

I could see other people still in the vehicle, a wave of apprehension washed over me.

Patty threw her arms around me. She was an inch or so taller then me and very thin. Her black fuzzy hair (which she dyed), was tickling my face.

"Katie, honey, how are you doing? Rodney said you were just fine. I hope you're not still upset over what happened at the dance. We are so very sorry, honey! Mable and I have punished our children severely, you can bet on that. We feel that it is time to make amends, and that Lucy, Lizzy and Chuck need to apologize to you so we can all put this behind us. You know, honey, Mable and I..."

"For the love of god, Patricia, take a damn breath why don't ya", Grandpa piped up from behind me. "Katie will be the one to decide when this mess will be put behind us".

Just then, Lucy, Lizzy, Chuck and his sisters, Judy and Christina, were strolling up the driveway, talkin' and smilin' like everything was just peachy.

Grandpa pulled me backwards, wrapping his arms around me protectively. "Are you alright with this, Baby?" he said into my ear.

I turned to him, "yeah, I'm ok, thanks Grandpa".

"You sure?", he asked me, studying my face. I could see Grandpa focusing on my dark blue and yellowing cheek, "well I'm not".

"Rodney", Patty pouted, fidgeting with her hands, "these are just kids, they didn't mean to hurt Katie. They are real sorry".

Grandpa stood, frowning, and I knew he was fumin' mad. Grandpa had a real long fuse, it took a lot to make him truly mad. Seemed like he was getting madder and madder as Patty spoke.

"It was all a big misunderstanding", Patty continued, looking somewhat worried. "And ya know how it is when yer drinkin', Rodney", said Mable sweetly, "sometimes fellas get crazy, but they don't mean no harm".

"Yeah", Grandpa said in a sharp tone, "I know all about drinkin' and gettin' crazy. But I never forced any woman into my car, let alone try to rape her".

"Look at Katie's face! You call that NO HARM!" his voice raising to Mable. Looking at Patty, he continued, "and Lucy damn good and well knew where Katie was. She wanted her out of the way!"

"Please stop!" I cried. I couldn't stand this. I was beginning to feel nausea, and a headache coming on. I turned, and high tailed it to the back door, only to find Chuck blocking my way. "Katiebug, I'm so sorry! Please!"

"You don't ever call me that again", I said coldly, "move out of my way". Chuck continued to block my way to the door. "Katie, we've been friends for 5 years, please talk to me". I glared at him, my anger raging. "Friends? Friends? When were you ever my friend?"

Chuck closed the gap between us, and he grasped my arms. "AGGGGGGH! I screamed, "DO NOT EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

With a burst of adrenalin, I brought my knee up to his groin, and hit him hard right smack in his family jewels. Chuck doubled over in pain, and I hit him in the face with my fist, and down he went. I stepped over him as he lay on the grass moaning and holding his crotch.

Once inside the backdoor, I ran up to my room. I was fine. I wasn't upset, and I even laughed to myself at the sight of Chuck doubled over in pain.

I decided to go swimming and cool off. To hell with those little bitches and that asshole. Friends? Ha! I have always been nice to Lucy and Lizzy for Grandpa's sake. I honestly cannot remember a time when either of them had ever truly been kind to me.

Even though the Farhmers were some of Grandpa's good friends, I would never visit there again.

********************************************************************************************

"Suck it up, son", Rodney spat to Chuck as he headed over to Tom. The women were kneeling over Chuck making a fuss, but the men were snickering. "Ooooh, that there little girl racked you a good one", Guy smirked. "Yup", Steve chimed in, "Yuse gonna have a nice shiner, by golly".

"Tommy", Rodney sighed, "It's on for tomorrow night. 6pm sharp. You up to the challenge?" Tom nodded, "yes sir, she'll be walking in the front door at 6pm for sure".

"Will you check on her for me?"

"Absolutely. I think I'm falling for you Grand daughter, Rodney. She's something special".

Rodney smiled, "she sure is", and then he added, "better watch yourself, you saw what happened to Chuck", then he chuckled warmly. "Go find her, son".

***********************************************************************************************************

I had my favorite playlist on, of Grandpa's songs of course, but I loved a lot of other music too. I had discovered a whole new world of the things I'd been missing out on until Grandpa found me.

Here I was, almost 22 years old. I had many options now, but I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. Grandpa told me not to worry about anything because he'd set me up for life. But, still there was something wrong. An uneasy feeling which never came to the surface.

I was never a violent person, but damn, it felt so satisfying to knee Chuck in the balls. Never had I been afraid of him, but when he forced me into the car, he had the complete advantage. Looking back, he had intended to rape me. Then the realization hit me. Still, I wasn't that upset.

I thought of Tom. I just wanted to be around him all of the time. I wanted him to touch me, and kiss me, and wrap me in his arms. I thought about our petting session on my love seat. What it would feel like without clothing in between us...

I had my swim suits on my bed, trying to pick one. I had everything from old lady suits, to one piece suits, to several bikinis, which I never wore.

*****************************************************************************************************

"For god sakes, Katie, you look like a little whore, get rid of that top, NOW!" Daddy's brother's wife Renee had given me some summer clothes for my birthday. I had been wearing the red tank top and short outfit. I had developed early, and was already shaped, but Renee had smiled, and said I looked cute in that outfit. "But Renee gave this to me", I said meekly.  
"I don't give a damn if you got it from the Pope!" Daddy yelled, "now get something else, you little whore!"

****************************************************************************************************

A knock at the door startled me. "Little girl, little girl, let me in", Tom doing his impression of the Big Bad Wolf. Laughing, I called "come in". Opening my door, he said, "you're supposed to say, "not by the hair of my chinny chin chin".

"Ohhh, granny, what big eyes you have", I purred.

"All the better to see you with, my dear", said the Big Bad Wolf with the English accent.

"What big ears you have", I continued, licking my dry lips.

"All the better to hear you with, my dear", now the wolf was purring.

"What big hands you have", I wantonly challenged.

"All the better to feel you with, my dear", he growled as he approached me.

"Oh you big. bad. wolf, what big teeth you have", I purred with a strangled longing.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, as Tom knelt down before me and nudged his way in between my legs, taking my hands, he entwined his fingers with mine and softly said in his low, sexy voice, "before I dare to answer that, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am now that you're here with me".

A big smile graced Tom's lovely lips, and with a throaty growl, Tom replied, "all the better to eat you with, my dear", then he gently kissed my lips, and asked, "would you allow me to?" I stared into his eyes, he looked at me intensely, longingly.

I knew what he meant. I felt my cheeks heat up, and then I gently pushed Tom aside and got up. "Let me lock the door", I breathed.


	11. There's A First Time For Everything

My mind was whirling with thoughts.

I wanted him. I needed him. Did he feel the same? 

"You little whore"

"You half wit"

He is so beautiful, what will he think of me?

I'm nowhere good enough for Him!

How can I make him happy? What do I do?

What does he possibly see in me?

I was trembling, suddenly aware of his large hands moving up and down my arms as we stood by the door. 

"He'll leave and never come back", so lost in my own thoughts that I whispered it out loud.

Tom gently guided me over to my bed, sat down, pulling me back on to his lap. Holding me tight in his strong arms, Tom nuzzled into my neck, and spoke softly to me, quieting my mind, putting me at ease.

"I don't want to leave you...", he nibbled on my neck.

"Let me show you how I feel...", nibbling my earlobe.

"May I have your permission? Katie?" I nodded a yes.

"I want to make you cum with my mouth. I need to see you, and feel you, and taste you as you cum..., do you trust me?"

"Yes, Tommy", I was almost crying, "I want you to", I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Pushing my swimsuits over to the other side of the bed, Tom laid me down, with a pillow under my head, looking into my eyes. 

My mind became focused solely on him.

His face radiated love, care, kindness, and need. I was lost in his touch.

I could feel Tom's hands sliding slowly up my legs, over my hips, on to my stomach, rubbing, soothing, then gently gliding over my breasts.

My skin felt the cool air, as Tom slowly pulled my dress up over my head, leaving me in my bra and panties. I gasped.

His hands were roaming all over my bare skin, tickling me in some places, and I giggled.

"Ahhhh", Tom purred, "ticklish, I see, oh what fun...", he chuckled.

My body was responding to his touch with a mind of it's own. I felt him slowly pulling my panties down, and off my feet, kissing my inner ankle, and up my leg.

Sliding up my body, Tom watched my face as he wrapped his arms around and under my back to unclasp my bra. Pulling it away, his breath hitched.

"Beautiful", he said, as he lowered his head, gently sucking on my right nipple, while he rubbed my other breast. 

He sucked, and swirled his tongue, then switched sides.

I had developed early, and my breasts were not small, but well rounded. I loved how he squeezed and molded me in his big hands.

Tom was humming his approval, "oh baby, I love these", and I began squirming as he played with me.

My body was jelly, and a warm, fuzzy feeling was growing deep inside me. I wanted more.

Tom eagerly kissed my mouth, asking "is this alright?", then I answered by clutching on to him, and kissing him hungrily, silently screaming for more.

Knowingly, this beautiful, caring man slid back down to my feet. 

Watching my face, my mouth open, my chest heaving, he bent my knees and spread my legs open wide, groaning and humming, "beautiful, sweet Katie, you are so beautiful", and I whimpered in anticipation, squirming and panting with great need.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the feel of his long fingers sliding through my folds, gently rubbing his fingers up and down, over my entrance, then up and over that bundle of nerves, which caused my hips to jerk.

"Oh Katie", he groaned, "you are so wet, I need to taste you baby", lowering his head.

I trembled as Tom ran his tongue through my folds, licking me, lapping at my entrance, humming in approval, burying his tongue inside me.

Pulling me closer with his arms around my hips, I opened even wider as he put his mouth over my clitoris, licking and swirling his tongue around my bud.

I heard myself whimper, and moan, and Tom chuckling, right before he began sucking, and nibbling, and I cried out softly.

It was building, taking me higher and higher, and as I gently rocked my hips, I felt his finger slide into me. I felt so unbelievably wet, and his finger felt good, as he sucked a bit harder.

Then it happened, my core erupted with spasms of intense pleasure, my body shook, then I covered my mouth as I tried not to cry out.

As I felt myself falling back to earth, Tom was lapping and sucking at me, his face buried between my legs.

For a few moments, Tom laid between my legs, gently petting my folds, running his hand over my mound, and licking the inside of my thighs.

He crawled up my naked body and snuggled beside me. I became keenly aware that he was still clothed, as he fondled my breasts.

"Oh baby, I can't get enough of you", he purred into my ear, and I whimpered some more.

Turning to him, I pushed my hips towards his body, and kissed him deeply, as I ran my hand over his chest, "Tom?"

"Yes baby", he answered, returning my kisses.

"I've never done this before".

"I know", he said looking into my eyes, gently stroking my cheek.

"What about you? Don't you want me to, you know, do it for you too?"

I swear he growled, then shifted on to me.

"Yes. And I want nothing more then to bury myself all the way inside of you, you beautiful girl, but not now. This was to show you how much I feel for you. Only for you".

"I guess we'd better go see what's going on", I said, "even though I'd rather stay naked with you".

We got up, and a feeling of shyness came over me. I quickly covered my breasts, and turned around, looking for my clothes.

"Will you please turn around?" I stated more then asked.

Tom chuckled, "looking for these?" he asked while holding my clothes up towards me.

Embarrassed, I stood there like a dear in the headlights.

Closing the gap between us, Tom laid my clothes on my bed and took my hands in his.

"Oh baby, I've already seen every part of you, my hands have felt every part of you, and I've had my face buried in your little pussy. No need to be shy now, and deny me the sight of your beautiful, sexy, gorgeous body. The first chance I get, I'm gonna strip you and watch you run around naked".

I just stood there as his words sunk in. "Fine", I finally said while gasping for air, "don't think I won't paint you naked". 

"I'm looking forward to it", he grinned.

"Then I'm gonna hang the picture in the living room", I said as I laughed.

Tom laughed along with me. He watched me as I got dressed. "You forgot these", he purred as he held up my panties.

Smirking at him, I grabbed several tissues from off of my dresser, and lifted my dress.

"Let me", he insisted as he took the tissues from my hand, guided me backwards on the bed and spread my legs.

"All wet", he growled as he wiped the slick from my thighs, and between my legs.

"You're not helping", I whined.

He finished wiping me off, and helped me step into my panties.

Watching him as he straightened my dress, I knew right then that he held my heart in his hands.


	12. Just Because

Tom stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed watching Katie as she was cutting up vegetables.

She was so beautiful. Her long, golden blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back.

Thinking of her beautiful curves, her perfectly rounded breasts, and how she had trusted him as he made her come undone was arousing him again.

He could still taste her.

Marilee was busy canning vegetable soups, using different vegetable mixtures, filling up the counter space with jars set to cool.

"Tommy", Rodney called, summoning Tom into the living room.

Katie glanced over to Tom, giving him a very sensual look, and he returned it with a wink, then he left the doorway.

"What was that all about?" Marilee asked with suspicion in her voice. Katie just giggled and shook her head.

Marilee left the stove, and sat down beside Katie, grinning ear to ear. "Okay girl, spill it!" Marilee said bursting with excitement.

"Spill what? The beans?"

"Oh FUNNY! Girl, I know you and him have taken a liking to each other, just how serious are you getting? Come on, I'm dying to know!"

"Well", Katie had a dreamy look on her face, "if I ever give it up to anyone, I want it to be him!"

Excitement and laughter filled the kitchen.

Rodney looked towards the kitchen, shaking his head with a grin, mumbling something about cackling hens.

"Everything is all set for tomorrow. Katie won't suspect a thing. You'll need to leave early though, so we don't have to rush", Rodney said to Tom.

They had never thrown a birthday party for Katie, as she reacted badly to them, and vehemently refused to never have a birthday party, ever.

Marilee had found out from one of their heart to heart talks, that Katie had never been allowed to have a birthday party growing up with her grandparents, nor was she ever allowed to attend one of her classmates birthday parties.

When Katie was to turn 13 yrs old, she had begged her grandparents to have a party for her. Her grandmother, sick of hearing her beg and complain, threw water in her face, sent her to her room and called her father.

That night, she was beaten black and blue, and enclosed in the darkness, lying in pain.

*************************************************************************************************

As Marilee was finishing up her canning, I had fetched one of the homemade casseroles out of the deep freeze and put it in the oven for supper. 

I cooked glazed carrots, old fashioned scalloped corn, and bread pudding with caramel or lemon sauce for dessert.

With the table set for supper, I rang the dinner bell. Soon, we were all sitting around the table. Steve and Guy were still here, so I insisted that they eat with us.

As the men were filling their plates, Grandpa was talking about their trip to Nashville in the morning. 

They were going to get the band together and play for a local television show. "What songs are you doing?" I asked.

"Old stuff", said Guy, "we'll know more tomorrow".

"This is absolutely delicious, ladies", Tom commended, and all the guys joined in. Marilee flattered me, "this little gal could out cook Betty Crocker".

Embarrassed, I rolled my eyes and felt my cheeks flush.

"I probably won't see you tomorrow, Baby, so I'd like you to have this", Grandpa said as he held out a small box for me.

Tomorrow was my birthday, and I could care less. I looked at my Grandpa, and I saw the love he had for me in his eyes.

"It's just because, KatieBug, I want you to have this", putting the box into my hand.

I looked at Grandpa and smiled, then I opened the box. My eyes grew wide.

"Grandpa", I was nearly crying, as I carefully pulled the beautiful lavender pearls from the box. They were exquisite, and I was speechless.

He knew that lavender was my favorite color, and I watched Grandpa as he walked behind me, taking the pearls and clasping them around my neck.

It was quiet around the table, no one said a thing as they watched my reaction. Then Grandpa kissed my cheek, "I love you, Baby". 

Grandpa's long time friends, Steve, Guy, Towne, Steuart and Larry were like uncles to me, giving me an extended loving family.

Then Steve handed me an envelope, "this is from your uncles, Katiebug. We thought you might like something to do tomorrow while we're in Nashville".

My hands trembled. I realized how fortunate I was to have such a loving family, as I opened the envelope. Inside, were 4 tickets to The Fox Theatre in Atlanta, to be used anytime, for any event. First I squealed! "HOW DID YOU MANAGE THIS?!" I cried in wonder, "UNLIMITED TICKETS?"

They just chuckled, "we know the owners", Guy smiled. 

The next thing I knew, Tom had a hold of my hand, "would you allow me to escort you to Atlanta tomorrow?" Such a feeling of love, warmth and acceptance came over me, touching my heart, that I threw my arms around his neck, said yes, and kissed his pink lips.

The look on Tom's face was priceless. Giggling, I handed him a ticket to look at, and then I remembered! "Tom! Can we go early so you can take me to the Renaissance Hotel? Oh please? It's close to the Fox Theatre!" 

Grandpa busted a gut laughing at the look on Tom's face, because my Grandpa knew why I wanted to go there.

"There's going to be a Japanese Art Exhibit there tomorrow, which I really want to see! And then we can go to The Fox! I'm gonna go look it up to see what's playin'!"

Getting up from the table, I hugged Guy and Steve, thanking them graciously. "Please thank Stewart, Larry and Towns for me!" I said as I went to my room to get my phone.

Looking at my phone, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Unbelievable. Tomorrow, at 2pm, was Fox's first showing of "Once". As I was sitting on my bed, contemplating if this was really happening, Grandpa appeared in my open doorway.

With tears in my eyes, I looked at him and feebly asked, "did you know about this?" He could see that I was overwhelmed with happiness.

"About what?", he came over and sat beside me. Putting my arm around Grandpa, I showed him the advertisement on my phone. He just smiled and hugged me close, I'd told him about wanting to see that film before.

"Since you've been here, you've been my joy. You hardly ever ask for anything, you do chores, you work hard, your a wonderful cook, an artist, a humanitarian, and Katie, honey, you deserve so much more then what you've ever got. I wish I could turn back time and.." I stopped him from sayin' it, "Grandpa, don't. You are the best! We all do the best we know how at the time. I couldn't ask for a better Grandpy, cause there aren't any.

"Well Baby, I'm just gonna say it. I understand why birthday parties upset you so. I believe Marilee described it as being a "trigger" from your past. I just, I just feel sad that I missed 16 years of your life, and 21 birthdays. Please, accept this from me, please do it for your Grandpa", he said and held out his hand.

"It's a bank card worth $2,200. One hundred dollars for each birthday. Go buy some of that Japanese art you love so well".

I went to the kitchen to see if Marilee needed any help, and was greeted by the funniest thing I'd ever seen. Guy was standing at the sink washing dishes, Steve was beside him drying, and they were each wearing one of Marilee's full length aprons. Tom was busy sacking up the trash, laughing, as Guy and Steve were singing "Take This Job and Shove It" to each other, as Marilee sat at the clean table reading a magazine.

Tom saw me, and asked Marilee, "may I be excused now, madam?"

Looking up at me, she replied to him, "you found something better to do with your time?" giving him a wink. "Yes ma'am", he smiled.

"What the hell", Steve laughed, "why does he get to leave with a good lookin' woman while we're workin' our fingers to the bone?"

"Ah quit yer belly achin', you're almost done", Marilee quipped, then grinning, mouthed to me, "go have fun".


	13. Our Time Will Come

I was so excited! I had to stop to gather my wits! So THAT'S what a birthday party felt like. I was made to feel special, loved and wanted on a grand scale!

******************************************************************************************************

"It's Katie's birthday, class, let's sing Happy Birthday to her!" It was fourth grade, all the students brought treats on their birthdays. When the birthday song was done, Eddie asked me, "what treats did you bring?" I hung my head, "my grandma forgot", I said sadly. "You didn't bring treats last year either", Jenny hissed mockingly, "I'm not sharing my treats with you Katie".  
"Grandma, they sang Happy Birthday to me at school today, but I forgot to bring treats", I said hopefully. "I already told you, you half wit! You go to school to learn, not share treats".

"We had so much fun at Lisa's Birthday Party! Too bad you weren't invited, Katie".  
"No one wants you at their party Katie". *laughter* "She never invites us so why would we invite her". *laughter  
"Don't give Katie any cupcakes", Lisa said, as Eddie grabbed the last one and popped it in his mouth.

*******************************************************************************************************

"Katie, are you alright?" Tom asked me in that beautiful, sonorous voice, as I was standing by the staircase. "Oh yes, I guess I'm just overwhelmed", I answered as I climbed the stairs. Even though the sun was going down, it was still warm outside. "Wanna go for a swim?" I asked, "Yeah", Tom smiled, "race ya!"

We went runnin' out the back door, across the patio, and we each leapt into the pool, laughing and hollering. "I win!" I sputtered as I popped up out of the water. "I don't think so", Tom teased, "your legs are too short!" I shot back, "that gives me the advantage, lower to the ground, haha", then I splashed him. He splashed me back and I squealed, as we splashed around in the water.

I had thrown on my purple skirted suit, and met Tom at the top of the 2nd staircase.

Neither of us had seen Grandpa and Marilee sitting on the patio drinking wine coolers. By the time we noticed them, they were laughing at us. As Tom was turned away from me, I jumped up and dunked him, having surprised him, he went under.

I turned to swim away, but he caught me with his long arm, got a hold of me, and he threw me up, and into the water. I swam back towards him, still underwater, and pinched his cute round butt, hard.

He howled as he rubbed his butt cheek, honed in on me, lunged forward and he caught me, holding me around the waist.

He spoke low in my ear, "Oooh, now what are you gonna do?" I struggled to get away, but he had a strong grip on me. "Now I have you, little girl", his voice dripping with seduction. Giggling, I was able to squirm around until I was facing him, wrapping my legs around his hips like a vice and hugging his neck, I whispered, "Now I've got you. What are you gonna do about it?"

Tom had one arm supporting my back, and one under my bottom. Wading into the deeper water, holding me against his hard body, he lowered his head and gently kissed me on the lips. He ran his lips against mine, pecking little kisses around my mouth.

I faintly heard Grandpa and Marilee get up and go inside, but I didn't care. Tom was kissing me passionately, as I returned his kisses. He ran his tongue past my lips, into my mouth, giving me tingling wisps of pleasure, deep inside of me.

We stayed in the pool until the sun was down, me wrapped around him as he kissed me. I felt his hardness through the thin material of our suits, pushing against my core, and I moaned, and whimpered.

"Oh baby, I want you so bad, *kiss* you're so soft, *kiss* so warm, *kiss* so beautiful that you take my breath away, *kiss* I just want to bury myself deep inside of you and stay there for the rest of my life".

Pulling away slightly, I looked into his lovely eyes, "and I want you to. I want you inside of me", I stared deep into his eyes, and he let out what I could only describe as a low growl.

"Our time will come, sweetheart", Tom said, "I want it to be the right time for us", and he kissed me again.


	14. True Confessions

It was near 10:30 when Tom and I got out of the pool. We grabbed towels out of the bathhouse, wrapped them around ourselves and headed to the kitchen for a snack.

"How about one of those luscious homemade chocolate sweet rolls", Tom purred, "they taste almost as good as you do", he said, licking his lovely pink lips.

I'm certain that my cheeks turned bright red, as I turned to the counter to plate the sweet rolls. Tom sat down at the table, and I sat beside him with the plate.

Feeling bold, I dipped some chocolate up on my finger, and put it to Tom's lips. Staring at me, he opened his mouth, grabbed my hand, holding it, as he licked the chocolate from my finger, then proceeded to suck as he swirled his tongue around it.

We ended up feeding each other the sweet rolls, each licking the chocolate from the other one's fingers, until I smeared chocolate on to my neck. I tilted my head back as Tom began licking and sucking at my exposed, chocolate covered flesh.

After a short while, I found myself straddling Tom, smearing chocolate on his lips, then licking and kissing it off, moaning with pleasure. I had grabbed the homemade chocolate sauce from the counter, teasing him with it.

"Tom", *kiss*

"Yeah, baby", *kiss*

"I want to cover you in chocolate" *kiss, kiss* "and lick it off every. single. part. of. your. body", *kiss*.

I then heard a low, throaty growl, as he dripped chocolate sauce in the middle of my chest, letting it drip down between my breasts, still in my swimsuit. I threw my head back, awaiting the feel of his tongue in sweet anticipation.

Nuzzling his nose between my breasts, he licked a long stripe all the way up to my collarbone, then nibbled and licked the remaining chocolate from my chest, I could feel my nipples harden against the cool, damp material of my suit, even though he hadn't touched them.

"Are you going to make more chocolate sauce?" he breathed, from in between my breasts.

I looked deep into his bottomless, blue eyes, and whispered, "yes sir". 

Tom smiled, a wicked, roguish smile, "you have no idea what you do to me when you call me that, darling", he purred.

"Will you show me?" I asked sweetly.

Tom stood up and carefully lowered me to the floor. "In time, lovely, in time".

"I hate to say this, but we should get some sleep because we have a big day ahead of us", Tom said with regret.

I don't know why, but I all of a sudden had this sinking feeling in my stomach. Tom must have noticed, because he took my hand and asked me if something was wrong.

I looked into his eyes, and felt my cheeks heating up. He was always so attentive to me, so kind, and...loving?

"Katie, honey, please talk to me. What is it?" He sat me down, and sat beside me, waiting patiently for my response.

Taking a deep breath, I just began speaking, "sometimes I forget who you are". Tom furrowed his brows in question. "It's like we've been friends forever, like you're just an average guy, you know. And then I remember that you are Tom Hiddleston, famous actor, and I think to myself, how could someone like you be interested in someone like me?"

Tom took my hand, but I pulled it away, feeling fragile because I had just opened up my heart.

'Oh god, here it comes', a tear rolled down my cheek as I admitted, in almost a whisper, "I thought..I thought you wanted me", and I hung my head.

Tom stood up, took me firmly by the hand, and nothing was said as he led me downstairs to his room. He shut the door behind us, and sat me down on the bed.

Ever so gently, he cupped my face in his large hands, and kissed my lips. "Katie, I'm just going to come out with it", he began.

"I do want you, sweetheart, I've wanted you since that first time we talked in your room", then he chuckled, "you have no idea how badly I wanted you the night at the barn dance. You were breathtaking, on that stage, singing like an angel. You were the only woman that I could see. I wanted you so bad that afternoon, in your room, when I made you come undone".

Tom kissed me again, "baby, I was so hard that it hurt", then he took me in his arms, hugging me, and I hugged him back. "Katie, I know you've never had sex", I pulled away and looked at him, then the realization came to me, "I couldn't do that to you, you were so sweet, so trusting, I need to be certain that's what you really want".

Fiddling with my hair, Tom continued, "my first time left me feeling used and alone". I gasped at his intimate confession.

"She was an older woman, always warm and friendly, attentive and flattering. She took me to her apartment, and showed me how to please her. And I did."

"How old were you?" I asked sadly.

"I was seventeen", he answered while stroking my hair, "and then things between us changed. I wondered what I'd done wrong, but as I got older, I realized that I hadn't done anything wrong. She had used me."

I hugged him tight. And boy, did I feel protective. I wanted to find that woman and kick her ass. That feeling surprised me, I wasn't a violent person, usually.

"I would never hurt you", I whispered in his ear. "Can I stay with you?" I asked. Tom smiled. He went over to the dresser, and changed from his swimsuit into sweatpants, and tossed me one of his tee shirts. I about fainted when I saw his cute, round butt.

After setting his alarm clock, Tom crawled into bed, and he tucked us both under the blankets. Pulling me to him, we cuddled up and fell asleep.


	15. Falling Slowly

It was 7:35am. I had ran up to to my room, leaving Tom asleep, showered and dressed, and was now helping Marilee set the table for breakfast.

I dressed in a Lynn floral print silk dress, which hung down to my mid calf, with spaghetti straps and a silk chiffon & vintage lace shawl about my shoulders. I chose my leatherette sparkling glitter Latin dance shoes, with light tan hose. Marilee had braided my hair into a fishtail French braid braided bun.

Not usually wearing make up, I did apply a little rouge, eye shadow, and eyeliner. I chose my diamond studs, and the purple pearl neckless which grandpa had given me.

Looking me over, Marilee took hold of my shoulders, seeing the excitement in my eyes, and declared, "my child, you are prettier then a peach. Look at you, all beautiful and grown up, if that man don't notice you then there's something seriously wrong wit him", she hugged me.

"Aw Marilee, stop", I chuckled, "I'm not that pretty. It's this dress", I smiled at her.

"Baby, you are a beauty, and never forget that".

We heard laughing, and turned in time to see Grandpa and Tom walking into the kitchen. Grandpa looked at me, smiling wide, "You look lovely, Baby. Or should I say "young lady", and winked at me. "Thank you, Grandpa. It's the pearls", I said, proudly displaying the beautiful neckless. 

When I saw Tom, he took my breath away. He stood across the table from me, his eyes moving up and down my body, until our eyes met. He was wearing an Armani double breasted gilet in blue velvet, with matching trousers, a long sleeved white shirt with the cuffs neatly folded up to his elbows, the top two buttons open, and black brushed leather moccasin loafers. 

He quickly moved to pull out my chair, and pushed it back into the table as I sat down. "How long will you be in Nashville?" I asked grandpa.

"Oh, two days or so", he replied. We ate breakfast, and were out the door by 8:05, Tom leading me to his rental car.

Tom set the GPS and we were on our way. It was just a little over an hour from Grandpa's house to our destination, the Renaissance Midtown Hotel in Atlanta.

Earle had the perfect parking place reserved for us, in a private lot halfway between the hotel and the theatre. There was even a valet waiting for us as we pulled into the drive. "Hello Katie", a young man said as I stood beside Tom. "Oh wow, hi Danny!" I said, and hugged him, happy to see him. "Tom", I said, "This is Earl's nephew, Danny". "And Danny, this is my very special friend, Tom". They greeted each other, then we were on our way.

Tom offered me his arm, placing himself between myself and the street, and slowed his steps to match mine. I couldn't help but to think what a perfect English gentleman he was.

I was in awe when we entered the hotel. There were displays of Japanese art throughout the building, in the lobby, in the conference rooms, and even in the dining room. We looked at the canvas wall paintings, the framed hand crafted decorations, replicas of ancient pottery, sculpture, ink painting and calligraphy on silk and paper. 

My favorites were geisha art, cherry blossoms, and landscapes. I purchased a lovely geisha painting, and two colorful Japanese landscapes, and a large blue and pink wall tapestry for my bedroom. I also bought three Japanese Blossom table lanterns, and a painting of a Siamese cat sitting in a cherry blossom tree, looking at the moon with a pink glow around it.

Tom bought several items also. Two tanuki statues, and a Japanese tea set along with instructions for the Japanese Tea Ceremony, with Rakugan, several of each kind of the sweet, colorful confection.

"Have you ever experienced the chanoyu?" I asked him. "As a matter of fact, I have", he replied. Tom also decided to buy a set of Sakura bowls and Geisha Ware plates. Upon seeing the plates, I decided that I wanted a set also, but Tom would not allow me to purchase them. Instead, he bought me the entire set of Geisha Ware.

Everything that we purchased would be shipped out to Grandpa's house, so we did not have to worry about carrying anything.

We were having a wonderful time, enjoying each other's company and admiring the breath taking beauty of Japanese art. It was 11:45 am, and the movie at the Fox Theatre was to start at 2:00pm. "Let's eat lunch here", I suggested, "then we can take our time". "That's a lovely idea, sweetheart", Tom smiled as he walked me to the large dinning room.

Tom sat me down at a corner table, then sat across from me. "Hold out your hand, lovely", he said, and when I did, he took something from his pocket, a purple and pink pearl bracelet with Japanese seed beads, then he clasped it around my wrist.

My mouth went open, my eyes teared up, "oh, Tom, it's absolutely beautiful", I half whispered and half whimpered, looking up into his deep, blue eyes, "thank you".

Taking my hand, he replied, "you are beautiful", then he kissed it.

We arrived at the Fox with a half an hour to spare, so we decided to go for a drink before the show. Tom ushered me to a booth, but I gave him my sweetest smile while batting my lashes, "I've never sat at a bar before. Do you want to?" I asked.

Chuckling, Tom helped me up on to the barstool, then sat next to me.

While I was looking at the drink menu, Tom ordered a Jameson Irish Whiskey. Setting the drink down in front of Tom, the bartender looked at me, "and what can I get for the lovely lady?" he asked cheerfully. The bartender was a short, middle aged man with thinning, black hair, and dressed like he was from the 1800's.

"I'll have a liquid cocaine," I announced assuredly. Tom, with a look of surprise, let out a bout of laughter. "What?" I said with a smirk, "it sounds so daring, and illegal..." Now I was laughing. Tom ran his fingers over my cheek, "I really must keep an eye on you," he uttered with amusement in his beautiful voice.

Of course, I cried by the end of the movie. The song "Falling Slowly" stirred my soul with it's bitter sweet meaning and haunting melody. Tom pulled out his handkerchief and patted my cheeks, "there, there Katiebug," he soothed, "that was wonderful." I then saw a hint of an unshed tear in his eye.


End file.
